


Summertime Romance?!

by TheOtakuKawaiiGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Tension, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry for all the ~ and -, I'm writing this to indulge into myself, MY BABIES, MY SONS, Multi, Sexual Tension, Summer, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Unresolved Emotional Tension, my husbands, sfw, too much stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl/pseuds/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl
Summary: Hey everyone, I am doing a complete rewrite of the original fic. Changing the second person to third person. Adding more character development and drama with plot. Hope you stay tuned.This is a reverse harem fan fiction: Makoto, Rin, and Sousuke x Reader.





	1. One

Sorry for the rewrite!


	2. Five

Sorry for the rewrite! Stay tuned


	3. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in my college class, ya know. Just writing fics and squealed over it. I am not a good example.

Thank you for your time


End file.
